It is known to provide actuatable vehicle occupant protection devices for helping to protect a vehicle occupant upon the occurrence of a vehicle event for which occupant protection is desired. To detect such a vehicle event, a vehicle may be equipped with one or more sensors that detect vehicle event conditions and provide signals indicative of the vehicle event conditions. The event sensors are connected to a controller that evaluates the event sensor signals to detect the occurrence of the vehicle event. Upon determining the occurrence of a particular type of vehicle event, e.g., a vehicle crash or vehicle roll-over, the controller provides a signal for actuating the vehicle occupant protection devices.
Actuatable vehicle occupant protection devices include inflatable restraints such as inflatable side curtains, front air bags, and side air bags. Other actuatable occupant protection devices include pretensioners, head restraints, and knee bolsters. For inflatable devices, the controller provides a signal for actuating an inflation fluid source associated with the inflatable device. When actuated, the inflation fluid source provides inflation fluid for inflating the device to the deployed position.
The event sensors and the controller for evaluating the event sensor signals for controlling the actuatable devices may be located together in a single assembly unit or may be separated and connected for communication via wires when assembled in the vehicle.